Everything
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: Rory gets sentimental before her wedding. Trory.


Trory Fan Fiction:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok this is a bit of an experiment so bare with me! Apparently I'm in a very Trory mood today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore sat on the window seat gazing out at the view. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she twisted around.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he replied kissing her forehead, his face looked concerned "what's wrong?"

"I don't know... nothing I guess."

"C'mon baby I know you better than that." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and into the warm circle of his arms.

She smiled slightly "This doesn't feel right."

"What?" he said looking suddenly upset.

She realized her mistake quickly and reached up to cradle his cheek in her palm "No baby, not this, this" she said gesturing to the two of them "is so right. I mean without her, I never thought I'd have to go into the happiest day of my life without her."

He pulled her tightly "Oh Rory, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He smiled "This must totally suck."

"Yeah" she said smiling slightly "this does totally suck."

"So you're not having second thoughts about marrying me?"

"No, I've never been so sure of something in my life. I definitely want to spend the rest of my life with you, although God knows why." She laughed teasingly.

"Good, because I spent way to much time trying to get you to lose you now." He said smiling.

She jumped up suddenly "Oh no! You aren't supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding!"

"Mary he said pulling her back to him, "its okay, I think that the wedding gods will make an exception this time."

She relaxed into his touch "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean it's not too late to postpone it if you want to."

"No" she said firmly "I can do this, I've been waiting my whole life for this, and I've never wanted something more. Mom would want me to be happy. She warmed up to you didn't she?"

"Yeah" he laughed "she even stopped calling me Bible Boy and Spawn of Satan eventually."

She laughed with him "God she loved her nicknames, but she loved you too. Did I ever tell you that?"

He looked thoughtful "No you didn't" his expression turned teasing "but then again no woman can resist my charms."

She wacked his shoulder playfully, "Hush you! No she told me one day. I think her exact words were "My future son-in-law is growing on me Ror, I can see why you love him, he's a really good guy, and I'm glad to have him in the family." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

He pulled he closer "Oh baby, she loved you, I have never seen two people as close as you were." His voice was gruff with emotion "she would have wanted you to be happy babe, she wanted everything for you."

She snuggled closer to his chest "I got everything, in the end I got everything I ever dreamed of, I just lost the one thing I always had. But I got you, and you _are_ everything to me. Thanks Tris."

"Why are you thanking me Mare?"

"Because you are incredible, and you are perfect."

"Sweetheart I'm nothing without you, I've told you that, but thank you too."

"Why"

"For being with me, and for loving me. I didn't have much of that growing up. My parents were off doing something leaving me at home. You always had love; Lorelai raised you the way I could only dream of. But now I have you, and I've never been happier then I am tonight."

She kissed him tenderly. "You gotta go"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because baby we're getting married tomorrow and your bride needs her beauty sleep."

"You always look beautiful Mary."

"You're a charmer." She said as she pushed him out the door.

Rory looked around the empty room "I miss you Mom" she said aloud "you're still here aren't you?" she asked "You're always here just when I need you."

She climbed into bed and whispered "I love you Mom."

She could have sworn she heard the familiar voice respond "I love you to Kid."

THE END

A/N: okay so this is a tad sadder (okay a lot sadder) then my usual stuff but the weather is crappy and I felt the need to write. Reviews are loved, encouraged and worshipped!

Xoxo Devaney


End file.
